A cooperative program linking historically African-American institutions, Virginia State University (VSU) and Hampton University (Hampton U) and a neighboring research university, Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) to enhance transition from MS level training to doctoral level programs is described within. The transitional program is oriented in activities in the Department of Life Sciences in the School of Agriculture, Science, and Technology at VSU, the Department of Biological Sciences in the School of Sciences at Hampton U, and the School of Medicine at VCU. The progressive development of the program has emphasized participation and communication between members of the faculty at all three institutions, the engagement of students in didactic course work and laboratory research, and the development of a coherent framework for the evolution of the program. A regularly scheduled seminar program at VSU and Hampton U has been employed as a vehicle for engaging participation by VCU faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and students. Program administration has evolved through a continuing series of meetings and activities to formalize curricular requirements, strategies for student development and recruitment, and the integration of didactic and research training. The program provides for the exposure of MS students to the environment and culture of doctoral training at an early stage in their program. Coupled with information on the opportunities available for a career in the health sciences, an enhanced awareness of the nature of doctoral training, and research, and an opportunity to train in a improved research environment, the program provides a mechanism to facilitate the transition of students to doctoral training.